Blue Ruin
by hikomokushi
Summary: AU. Lord Nishi is bringing home his new wife – Lady Izayoi, humbly beautifully and obviously pregnant. Unfortunately, this does not sit well with most of his court, especially his eldest son and heir: Sesshoumaru.
1. Prologue:  Defection

**Title:** Blue Ruin  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Pairing:** NishixIzayoi, SesshoumaruxRin  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Disclaimer:** Takahashi-san is boss.  
**Summary:** (AU.) Lord Nishi is bringing home his new wife – Lady Izayoi, humbly beautifully and obviously pregnant. Unfortunately, this does not sit well with most of his court, especially his eldest son and heir: Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Prologue – Defection**

The slap echoed around the room, and the tall girl fell back against the wooden wall.

"I swear, Nanka, if you're lying to me. . ." Lord Shimamura Yoshifumi shook his fist at his second daughter, practically growling. He was already baring his teeth in a sort of maniacal, feral grin.

The young blonde girl gasped, clutching at the side of her face, palm kissing her cheekbone. She knew, all too well, that a dark welt would soon form over the pale skin. Did men learn how to slap a woman hard enough to make them feel like their cheek was caving in, or did they all just _know_ how to do it from birth? "O-Otou-san!" she stuttered, her jaw sore. "I p-p-promise! I don't know a thing!"

Two menservants attempted to hold the older lord back. "Do. . . not. . . _lie to me, Nanka!_" Yoshifumi screamed and thrashed, his anger not yet dissipated.

"I am not lying, Otou-san!" Nanka pulled her feet underneath her, clutching at her kimono. "Onegai! Please! Believe me!"

Yoshifumi, taking a huge, deep breath, he growled one last time before he shook the two servants from him. He stared down at his daughter, towering over her smaller form, anger still full on his face. "I swear, Nanka." His arms shook at his sides, but his voice was steady. "If I found you have lied to me, you'll wish you had run with your whore of a sister. I'll make sure of that."

Nanka shuddered, but her father left the room, his menservants tossing her a pathetic glance before they shut the shoji door.

Her hand still clutching the side of her face, she lowered her head, cornsilk hair creating a sheet that shielded her features from view. Her shoulders shuddered, wracked with sobs, but no sound came from her mouth. "Izayoi-chan," she whispered to herself, her other hand wiping at tears that slid down her pale cheeks. "I hope you are happy."

* * *

**  
**

The shoji door slid open quietly; the slight rustle of the rice paper against skin being the only sound that echoed into the castle. A pale hand wavered, quivering on the wooden door handle before it pulled away. Her room was at the back of the castle, but being friends with her maidservant had helped in learning the ins and outs of the castle's silent staff.

Shimamura Izayoi was running away.

The young woman had tied her hair back tightly, unlike the normal loose tail that trailed down her back – a common tradition amongst noble woman. Instead, it was braided into single thick, dark coil that hung down her back underneath her traveling outfit. She wore nothing but a slip of a thin ruby yukata, a coarse white _haori_, made specifically for her riding, creating a protective barrier from the December chill. The ties of the coat formed a knot at the base of her throat.

Her _geta_ had been replaced with riding boots. They were normally only made for men, but she'd insisted upon having them for riding. She got her male shoes, just in a smaller size.

Izayoi tugged impatiently on her bag.

It was a small, black piece of silk that had once been the back of one of her less-loved kimonos. Now, all it contained was a few items that she refused to leave behind: the comb her mother gave her, a few favorite pieces of jewelry, a small painting that had been done of her, her mother and her father, her favorite lip perfume, and her lute.

Her breath came out in short gasps as she slid past the last shoji door. If she could make it to the edge of the yard by the time that the guards noticed her, she was sure she'd be able to run until Nishi could catch her.

"_What are you doing?"_ A hand grabbed hers.

She spun, staring into her younger sister's olive eyes, and she instantly repressed a sigh. She almost dropped her bag, but her fingers wrapped around it tighter. It blew out through her nose instead of her mouth. It was in that action she realized how close her face was to the other girl's, for the action made her cornsilk hair flutter about her face.

Izayoi tugged her hand out of her sister's with a muted scoff. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Nanka-chan." All at once, the nervousness that tugged at her gut was gone and she stared at her sister with the same arrogance expected of a young lady of her station.

"You're meeting that _man_ again. No!" Nanka pointed a finger down at Izayoi. "Not a man. That _demon_." She'd always been taller than her older half-sister, and now Nanka would be damned if she didn't use those three-and-a-half inches to try and make her look even a little more threatening.

"So what if I am," Izayoi snapped, slapping at her sister's finger. "What are you going to do about it?"

Nanka almost could have growled her annoyance. "You're going to get us in trouble, with Otou-san! Do you remember the last time he caught you sneaking out? We were _both_ confined to our chambers for a week!"

Izayoi sniffed and closed her eyes, feigning indifference. "If _you_ hadn't tried to follow me," she whispered back vehemently, "then neither one of us would have been caught."

"How could you _not_ have been caught?" Nanka retorted sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

The younger girl sighed, expelling so much hot air into the space between them that Izayoi could practically feel it condensing on her cheeks and nose. "You're horrible at sneaking out. I could hear you. Those _boots_ are no better than the wooden sandals; they make as much noise when you wear them!"

"Well, if you'd just let me _leave_ then you wouldn't have to worry about Otou-san punishing you." Izayoi's coffee-coloured eyes flashed with uncharacteristic anger.

All at once, Nanka's hard eyes turned watery and she dropped her hands to clutch at the older girl's _haori_. "You're leaving, for real, aren't you?" She blinked, and for a moment, Izayoi's mouth dropped as she noticed that there were tears in the other girl's eyes. "You can't leave!"

Izayoi sighed and glanced over her shoulder, towards the edge of the castle, before patting Nanka's shoulder lightly. The two of them had never exactly gotten along, but they had never hated each other. She was utterly confused by her half-sister's sudden compassion and affection towards her. Before she could totally lose her head fully, Nanka sniffed and wiped at her nose and then her eyes, before sitting on the ground, her sleeping yukata falling awkwardly around her long, pale legs as she glanced up. Izayoi gracefully lowered herself to her knees, setting her makeshift bag on the floor lightly.

"Are you okay, Nanka-chan?" Izayoi asked quietly, when her sister didn't say anything.

Nanka shook her head. "Why do you love that demon, Izayoi-chan?" she asked, with enough intensity that it made Izayoi gasp. "He's a _demon_! But not just a demon, he's the demon that has tormented Otou-san for years. Since we were young! You saw him fight Otou-san yourself."

"I know," Izayoi replied, shaking her head. "But I can't explain it. I love him."

"Demo. . . you can't be serious. He's a demon!"

Izayoi's head snapped up and she glared at her sister for the second time that night. "What does that have to do with any of this, Nanka-chan? Because he is a demon, he cannot feel love? That is like saying a dog cannot feel pain."

Despite her tone, Nanka couldn't help but smirk weakly. "A fine comparison. A demon and a dog – why, he is both!"

"What do you have again Nishi?" Izayoi asked breathlessly, her brown eyes fueled slightly. Nanka's rather insulting statement had obviously angered her. "You have never spoken to him, never even taken the time to glance past the fangs and claws and understand that he is a living creature too. With feelings and feelings for me!" Tears rolled down the young woman's cheeked and she bunched her coat in her hands before wiping them away. "I do not expect you to understand, Nanka-chan. I only ask you to accept."

"You will leave, still?"

"I will leave no matter what. It is only the matter upon which I leave." Her eyes darkened. "Whether by my own free will, without the injury of any Shimamura, or by force, when Nishi comes to take me."

Nanka gasped. "He wouldn't!"

Izayoi nodded. "He would. And. . . _gomen_. . ." She shook her head. "I don't want anyone hurt. This is the easiest way!"

Nanka sighed and shook her head. "I understand. . . even if I can't comprehend your love for a _demon_."

"Some demons can't comprehend the idea of loving a human."

Izayoi sighed and rose steadily to her feet, once again taking the cloth bag into her arms. "Please, keep Kyo-chan safe." Her eyes were watery as she spoke. "He will look fully to you now for guidance."

Nanka nodded her head silently. "He'll be heartbroken that you're leaving."

"He'll have you," Izayoi was swift to reply. "I was only a surrogate mother, for Kizuna-san was not good enough. A child must leave the nest eventually. I'm just doing it for him. He will be fine."

"Why _are_ you leaving? Just because you're in love with him?" Nanka's voice was barely a whisper. "We're supposed to marry for the advantage of our Clan. Not love. You've been promised to Takemaru-san; how are you supposed to walk out on us?"

Izayoi didn't speak for a moment. When she did, it was only after she had taken a deep, calming breath, and she spoke as though she wished to choose her words carefully. "I am wish child, Nanka-chan." She allowed her sister to gasp almost comically, her mouth falling, before she continued. "I will bare a demon child. I wish my child to not only know his father, but to _live_, Nanka-chan. If I remain here, then Otou-san will realize that my child is hanyou. When he realizes it, he will kill my child."

Her sister had no reply for her.

Slowly Izayoi, leaned down and placed a kiss on her younger half-sister's forehead. She paused for a moment, and then slipped down the wooden steps, the frozen grass of the garden crunching slightly beneath her feet. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked, before taking a deep breath and removing herself from the yard.

_Be strong, sister,_ she thought to herself, fiddling with the tie of her _haori_ nervously, as she walked in the darkness.

Her eyes tried to spy the markings that the demon had left for her to follow.

Past the tree that was broken down the center, and towards the river, away from its waterfall. She was nearly halfway there already. He didn't want her walking too far from the castle; for fear that demons other than himself might pick up on her scent. Her feet were nearly silent as she came to a stop. From the mist that the river created emerged three figures.

"I trust you got away safely?" If she hadn't known his every move and outline by heart, she probably wouldn't have been able to tell that the voice was coming from the tallest figure; she couldn't see any of their faces and couldn't even see a mouth moving.

"Of course," she breathed, walking towards the figures, though slightly more hesitant now that she had an audience before her. She had only met one of her lover's vassals, and he had looked rather human. Even so, she could tell that he was not one of Nishi's current companions. "Nanka noticed me, but she's my sister. She wouldn't betray my secret."

Nishi nodded as he walked forward, and Izayoi reached out to grasp his proffered hand. Momentarily, she wondered if he could feel hers tremble inside his larger one.

The second-largest of the figures shifted uncomfortably. "My Lord, shouldn't we check?" His voice was cold, with a slight lisp that she had come to realize characterized demons with exceedingly long canines.

The third figure's head snapped to the side, and Izayoi caught the same aristocratic outline, though the features obviously less sharpened by youth, as her Nishi. The figure did not speak, just stared, but she could feel the cold chill that Nishi's vassal's question had invoked in the young youkai. Sometimes passed between the two males, something she didn't understand, but something that Nishi caught.

"Enough." Nishi ended any further dispute and the two young demons just turned back to face the pair. "We've already lingered too long." Pressing his hand to Izayoi's back, he pulled her close and then enveloped them both into a large, white ball of light. For the singular moment before it shot from the ground the two lingering youkai glanced over at each other, their faces illuminated by the glowing light.

"You forget your place, Sune-kuyasha-sama," said the shortest one; an expressionless face decorated with twin maroon slashes on his face and a periwinkle crescent, completing the look of the aristocratic young daiyoukai. "Do not question my father's choices again. Or his new mates."

Sune-kuyasha, charcoal hair gleaming and ashen face pale, merely rolled his mercuric-coloured eyes before smiling, revealing two long fangs. "Do not play games. You too, Sesshoumaru-sama, do not like the idea of a human living in Toride Shinden."

"Once again," Sesshoumaru stated with a growl before he turned, speaking over his shoulder. "Do not forget your place again, Sune. Even if I do agree with it."

* * *

Well, prologue's up. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored and Flamers shot. 

- Hiko Mokushi


	2. Chapter One: Disagreements

**Title:** Blue Ruin  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Pairing:** NishixIzayoi, SesshoumaruxRin  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Takahashi-san is boss.  
**Summary:** Lord Nishi is bringing home his new wife – Lady Izayoi, humbly beautifully and obviously pregnant. Unfortunately, this does not sit well with most of his court, especially his eldest son and heir: Sesshoumaru. (AU)

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 1 – Disagreements**

As the Shimamura Clan mourned the "death" of their eldest daughter, the household of Lord Nishi celebrated the addition of a Lady.

In theory, at least.

Sesshoumaru watched as his father wrapped an arm around Izayoi, who smiled up at the large daiyoukai in turn. The male felt something that felt rather like bile rise up in his throat at the scene before him.

Leaning up against a wall in the shadow of his father's grand dais, once foot bent to balance him, he watched the procession of youkai that bowed before their Lord and new Lady. Lord Nishi had brought out all of those that worked within, supporting the household, to meet their newest addition.

Even from where he stood, far behind and barely paying attention, Sesshoumaru could tell that not all the demons were happy. And it stood so to reason; most of Lord Nishi's vassals didn't even agree with their Lord taking up a human mate.

Topaz eyes swiveled from the position on the commoners of Toride Shinden to his father and his new mate. Izayoi was hardly an intimidating female. Small, slightly, and delicate as a sakura blossom. She _was_ pretty, Sesshoumaru could not at least her that much. He'd seen human women before, and not all were easy to look upon. Yet in the midst of a room full of demons, this Lady Izayoi seemed to blossom more than wilt.

She was dwarfed in comparison to not only her mate, but most of the other youkai in the room. The castle itself seemed to almost swallow her up. It was built so that not only Sesshoumaru and Nishi would be comfortable in their natural, demonic dog forms, but that his vassals such as Sune-kuyasha could move about freely in their innate shape.

Izayoi merely smiled and nodded as Nishi introduced her to the servants.

She wouldn't meet the other vassals until tomorrow.

"I believe that you have yet to properly meet my son, Izayoi." Sesshoumaru almost curled his lip in disgust as his father's eyes beckoned him closer. With the foot that he'd bent against the wall, he pushed away, arms hanging limply at his sides.

Lord Nishi had specifically been holding off on introducing him to his mate. He knew how he felt.

Izayoi's brown eyes followed him the entire way, and he was pleased with the fact that she seemingly braced herself against her mate. Sesshoumaru would have had to find some accidental way to frighten her otherwise. "This is my heir, Sesshoumaru," Nishi told her, craning his head to speak into her ear.

The human woman nodded slightly, though Sesshoumaru noted with grim satisfaction that her fingers trembled in the arms of her yukata. "A pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The young daiyoukai bowed, a greeting befitting any Lord and Lady, but when Sesshoumaru's long silver hair fell in a sheet in front of his face, it covered the scowl that had formed on his features. "Likewise, My Lady."

That left a sour taste in his mouth.

He retracted from his bow to see that Nishi hadn't even bothered to acknowledge that Sesshoumaru had done the "good son" duty. Sesshoumaru stood, almost compelled to tap his boots in impatience, but knew his father would not be amused.

"We will be retiring for the evening, Sesshoumaru," Nishi said when he turned back, a few minutes later. Sesshoumaru's impassive said betrayed nothing, but within the folds of his kimono sleeves, his clawed fingers curved into tight fists. "I took the liberty and had Jaken send a tray to your room."

"Thank you, My Lord," Sesshoumaru replied, with another quick bow. "Excuse me."

The sneer was firmly implanted on his face as he turned and walked out of the Main hall and into the outer hallway, following it left, towards his room.

As he walked down the shadowed hallway, he seethed in the darkness.

"Take our supper in our room. Don't bother us." Sesshoumaru echoed in words what his father had told him with his eyes, his tone more a hiss than a growl. "Do as you wish."

He stopped outside of his room and glanced over his shoulder. "Jaken!"

As expected, the pitter-patter of feet instantly followed his call, almost seemingly materializing from of nowhere. "Yes, Milord?"

To anybody else it would have been unnerving, that the little toad could have been at his side that quickly. Any other creature would have had to literally been stalking him to make such a sudden appearance. For Sesshoumaru, it was a natural occurrence. The daiyoukai had little patience. It was far better being Sesshoumaru's shadow than dealing with the demon's wrath if he tarried. "Bring some sake. I'm entertaining company."

The kappa blinked at him, but instantly, replied. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken turned on a dime and walked down the hallway, the Staff of Heads scraping light along the wooden floor.

Sesshoumaru slid the shoji to his room open, walked inside and then slammed it shut behind him with enough force to rip the rice paper.

"Don't let all that repressed rage get to you." A tall, slim figure slipped from the shadows near his futon. A handsome male, with long black hair, and violet eyes smirked, his fanged grin somewhat feral. "It's not good for you. Harms the heart and all that."

Another male youkai, this one slightly taller than the first, with eyes more blue than purple, and with shorter, spikier hair materialized beside its fellow. "You really are angry about this, aren't you Sess?" he asked quietly. His voice deeper than the first.

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"It is an insult to my mother's memory," he growled, marching past them and settling on the edge of his futon. "To bring a _human_ to the Toride Shinden. It's insulting. I can smell her even here."

"You have to admit," the first demon that appeared remarked with an even wider grin. "I see where the big guy is coming from."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his dinner, which was sitting on a tray on the small table next to his futon and grimaced, looking sick to his stomach even as Jaken walked into his room through the other doorway.

"Leave the sake, Jaken," instructed the second demon, with a glance at Sesshoumaru to make sure it was okay that he ordered around the servant. "Then leave." The toad nodded jerkily, twitching slightly as he placed the bottle down. He spun and nearly ran out.

"Now," Sesshoumaru sighed, pushing his food away with a finger and turning his topaz eyes towards his two friends. "What do you want?"

The first demon looked mockingly insulted. "Demo. . . Sesshoumaru-chan!" he exclaimed, batting his eyelashes. "Don't you love your two friends anymore?"

"Every day, Jigokuyaiba," Sesshoumaru groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple with a finger. "I wonder why I just don't kill you."

"Because then you'd have nobody fun to drink your sake for you." The youkai helped himself, pouring sake into three bowls before grabbing one and tipping it at Sesshoumaru good-naturedly. "Isn't that right, Nii-san?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Tsuinkaen, I'm surprised _you_ haven't killed him yet."

Tsuin grinned and sat down next to Jigo on the floor, shaking his head. "I ask myself that very same question."

Jigo sipped his sake loudly, the grin still on his face. "Ah, but _you_ haven't asked _me_ what we're doing here."

"So there _is_ a reason." Sesshoumaru finally lifted his sake glass to his lips, though he only sipped it lightly. He had wondered if Tsuinkaen and Jigokuyaiba had come with a reason or had just done what they did often: randomly show up within his room and insist that they get piss drunk. Before this moment, he'd figured that they had just been missing the time that they'd spent together when they were children. "I had wondered."

* * *

**  
**

"Such a beautiful child." The old woman clucked as she clutched at Nanka's hands, glancing at the male that stood next to the tall female. "Whaaat a pity." She shook her head again. "What a pity." 

Her husband seized the man's outstretched hand and clapped his shoulder with the other. "We are sorry for your loss, Takemaru-san. She would have made you a beautiful bride." He glanced at Nanka and nodded his head. "I suspect. . . that you will be given Nanka-chan to be your future wife?"

The blonde girl stiffened at the words.

"Nothing has been decided yet, Matsumuko-san," Takemaru answered, not meeting the elder man's gaze. "Such short notice."

The man's wife nodded absently as she patted Nanka's hands rather roughly with one hand. "But of course!" she crowed, her eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"Gomen, Matsumuko-san, Koriine-san," Takemaru interrupted, gently taking Nanka's hands into his own. Covertly, she tossed him a sideways glance through narrowed eyes. He pulled her towards her slightly, and she stumbled, almost falling into his chest. "The funeral has long since been over. Let us retire in peace. Nanka is devastated at the loss."

The elder man nodded and pulled at his wife. Koriine seemed to hesitate, before giving the pair a bow and allowing herself to be led away by her husband.

Nanka stared after them for a few moments, before she felt the incessantly strong tug on her arm again. "Takemaru-san, we're not supposed to leave," she whispered frantically, glancing over her shoulder to where her father, his two wives, and her younger brother were settled amongst some friends. "Not until Otou-san says –"

Takemaru's dark brown eyes narrowed. "Then let your oyaji scold me." His fingers wrapped tighter about her wrist and pulled, dragging her into the shadow of the house. She followed uncertainly, her feet tripping every once in a while before he managed to pull her inside and into an empty room.

"Where is Izayoi-hime, Nanka-hime?"

Nanka gasped, not only at being addressed by her formal title (like anybody bothered to remember she was a princess when Izayoi was around), but the blunt tone in which he spoke.

"I know you know, Nanka," he continued, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a rough shake. It was hardly enough to rattle her. "_Onegai_. . . Tell me where she is!"

"I cannot!"

Nanka drew away from him with a sharp jerk, and for a moment, she feared she'd almost ripped her kimono. She clutched at her elbows and shook her head. "I made a _promise_, Takemaru-san. Please, understand that."

"There was a reason that your father struck you, Nanka," challenged Takemaru quietly. "You may have done your best in an attempt to hide that bruise you have on your cheek, but I still know a bruise when I see it."

The blonde girl's hand instinctively inched up towards her cheek, where she cupped it lightly. It was still tender, and felt slightly warm to the touch. "It is none of your business, Takemaru-san. Leave it be."

Takemaru almost felt like growling, but he settled for gripping his hands into fists at his sides. "If you care for your sister," he whispered vehemently, though it wasn't really directed at Nanka as much as just the situation, "then you'll tell me where she went." With this last remark, he slid the shoji door open and left, shutting it again. Nanka stood quiet for a few minutes, not wanting to leave so quickly after Takemaru left. Finally, she slid the shoji open and, glancing left to right, she sprinted down the hallway as fast as her kimono could allow.

She reached her room within minutes, slipping the shoji shut even as she pulled at the ties of her kimono. She _wished_ she could tell Takemaru where Izayoi had run off too. Despite the fact that she wasn't the one who had been betrothed to the man, she felt like she could trust him. More so than anybody else in the house. Now, not only was she hiding things from her father, but she was hiding things from some one she considered a friend.

"Nanka-sama?" The soft voice on the other side of the shoji caused her to start.

Dropping to her knees, her kimono half-open, she pushed the rice paper door, facing the older girl with something akin to relief. "Rin-chan, thank goodness you got away okay!" She leaned forward and hugged the seated girl.

The woman was smaller than she; just about the same height as Izayoi. Her hair was the same color of night, if a little shorter. Her bangs were slightly longer, shifting into the top of her gaze. Like Izayoi, her eyes were brown, but where Izayoi's were dark like chocolate, Rin's were light like caramel. She kept her long hair pulled loosely back into a single tail that hung down her back. Compared to Nanka's kimono, the pale blue one Rin wore looked like very childish.

Nanka pulled back and got to her feet, motioning for Rin to come in and she started to take down her hair.

Rin smiled and nodded her head, sidling into the room and shutting the door behind her. She sidled further into the room, putting off a full bow, and merely dropped her head in respect. "Shiryo-sama is a very picky woman," she replied with a small chuckle. 'But it wasn't too difficult to get her to excuse me."

Nanka pulled out of her outer kimono and sat down in front of Rin, pulling a comb through her shoulder-length blonde hair. Rin made a noise and reached forward, seizing the comb and continuing to brush Nanka's hair. The younger girl sighed, wrinkling her under-kimono in her fingers.

"You said you had something important about Izayoi-sama that you wished to tell me," said Rin quietly, raking her fingers through a rather obtrusive knot at the bottom of Nanka's hair.

Nanka nodded, as much as Rin's ministrations would allow. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that tears had formed in the older girl's eyes. Nanka bit her lip. Her father knew that Izayoi was alive. Whether or not he had found out that she had left to go with the demon lord of the Western Lands, their Clan's sworn enemy for nearly the last three centuries. . . Well, she could only _hope_ that he hadn't found out yet. She certainly knew that he hadn't done anything to her since two nights previous, when he had slapped her and thrown her to the floor. She had been sworn to secrecy. There were seven people in the entirety of the Northern lands that knew Izayoi was not dead.

Rin had been Izayoi's closest friend – the sister that the eldest Shimamura had never found in Nanka. She was already heartbroken the idea of her best and closest friend dead. What else could she do, but tell her the truth? She gently took Rin's hands in her own and patted them, looking deep into the girl's toffee-coloured eyes.

"Rin-chan, Izayoi-chan is _alive_."

Rin gaped at her, her mouth hanging open. "Demo. . . _how_. . .?"

"You remember the demon Otou-san fought, nearly ten year ago? The great dog-demon of the Western Lands?" Rin nodded mutedly, her brown eyes wide. "You were terribly close to her; you should understand how smitten with the demon she was."

Rin bit her lip, thumb rubbing against Nanka's palm. "D-demo, Nanka-sama," Rin whispered, shaking her head slightly. "Izayoi-sama may have found him incredibly pleasing to look at, but she wouldn't have run off to meet with him."

"She did," Nanka sighed, looking thoroughly depressed. "I should have stopped her. I helped her instead. The nights she snuck out, I covered for her." The blonde girl's grip on Rin's hands tightened and a tear slipped down her cheek. "We may never have been close, like normal sisters should. I love Izayoi-chan, however, and I don't want to see her hurt. Nor her child."

"Her. . ." breathed Rin, "_child?_"

Nanka furiously nodded her head. "The child will be hanyou. Izayoi-chan was certain that Otou-san would kill the babe if he should find that it was the spawn of that demon. He _knows_ though, I am sure of it!" She sniffed and wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "I know not how he knows, but why else would he have gone to such lengths to hide her disappearance in the secrets of death."

Rin took her hands back and curled them on her kimono, tightening and un-tightening them until she had well-wrinkled the normally smooth material.

Her breathing was calm, but her caramel eyes were wide with tears.

_Iza-chan?!_ she thought, blinking back the sudden rush was warm moisture that prickled uncomfortable at the corners of her eyes. _Alive? How can that be? Why wouldn't she have told me?_

"Don't blame, Izayoi-chan, Rin-chan," Nanka said quietly, sighing, as she slid her kimono from her shoulders. She shook her head like a dog, her blonde hair fluffing for a moment before lying at odd angles against her shoulders. Her pale cheeks were flushed sickeningly. "I know you'll miss her, but its better this way. I may not understand her love of that beast, but I do understand that her life will be safer."

"I would never _blame_ Izayoi-sama, Nanka-sama," Rin replied in a breathy voice, mortified that her lady would even suggest such a thing. "I love Izayoi-sama like a sister. I'm just going to miss her."

Nanka sighed, "We may see her again. But first of all, I'm going to father and having you set free. With Izayoi-chan no longer around, and me already with two servants, I don't need another one – especially one I personally consider a friend." She glanced at the girl before nodding.

Rin looked scandalized.

Nanka blinked at her. "What? Don't you _want_ to be free?"

"I discussed this very topic with Izayoi-sama, when we were twelve years old, and she wanted me freed. Just because you get me my freedom doesn't mean that your father won't then send me off to live with somebody else. Or try to marry me off." Rin shook her head, absentmindedly folding Nanka's abandoned kimono. Her hands worked quickly, folding the funeral garment in exactly the right position so that it wouldn't wrinkle. "You and Izayoi-sama and Kyo-sama have been the only family that I've ever known."

"Then you'll become a lady-in-waiting for me," Nanka replied with a sigh. "I won't have you a servant to me, Rin-chan. When Izayoi-chan wished you free, she didn't need ladies-in-waiting. You becoming a handmaiden was the only thing you could do. You're older now, and of perfect age, especially to me, as I'm younger than you."

"I accept. Arigatou, Nanka-sama."

The blonde narrowed her eyes before jumping forward and seizing the girl.

Rin returned her embrace wholeheartedly, allowing the younger girl to sob against her, merely making soft shushing noises and stroking her hair.

"Why did she have to go, Rin-chan?"

Rin stared off at the wall, her hand never faltering, but tears slowly leaked from her welling eyes. "I don't know, Nanka-sama. I doubt we'll ever understand."

* * *

**  
**

Nishi stood, leaning against the open shoji door, staring off at the large koi pond that sat in the middle of the garden. 

The moon was high in the sky, storm clouds rolling across it and covering his face in shadows for only a moment. He inhaled deeply, the weed within the pipe he held curling black and orange-red for a moment, lighting his face an ashen gray, before the clouds rolled away and returned it once to its pale, silvery-like sheen.

That _is_ odd, he thought to himself as he blew a ring of smoke from between his lips.

The daiyoukai stared down the long, straight hallway at the shoji that blocked Sesshoumaru's room from view, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. It was late; already past midnight, and yet his son's room still shown with a yellow-tinted light, obviously from a burning candle or oil lamp.

While ever living being knew that demons rarely required sleep, and when they did it was in small amounts compared to a human, it was normal for those who could to sleep at leisure.

Sesshoumaru, unless accompanied, rarely had a reason to remain up in his room past midnight.

A shuffling behind him caused him to turn, and he glanced over his large shoulder, to find his new mate sitting up in bed, staring at him. He almost smirked, but instead brought his pipe again to his lips, taking a long drag before blowing the gray smoke out in one long blast.

"Come back to bed, _anata_," Izayoi called to him, brushing hair from her face with one hand as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with another. She wore nothing but a light white kimono, which opened in front, sparing none of her from his demonic eyes, but with enough decency one would think her accustomed to a normal act.

Wordlessly, he tipped the concoction in his pipe into the large urn that he kept beside his door. He made to return to her side when his acute hearing picked up on the light sounds of the shoji door being opened.

Topaz eyes met topaz eyes as Sesshoumaru emerged from his room, looking rather grim, his expression directly straight to his father.

Nishi sighed, and grabbed the shoji, sliding it shut halfway with him on the other side. "I will rejoin you when I can, _koishii_," he murmured, staring lovingly at the human woman in his bed. "I suspect that I shall be busy tonight."

* * *

**  
**

Weee. First chapter already out. This one made me happy. I think I love writing Nishi the best. :P 

Reviews always appreciated constructive criticism always welcome, and Flames/Flamers punished.

-Hiko Mokushi**  
**


	3. Chapter Two: Enigma

**Title:** Blue Ruin  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Pairing:** NishixIzayoi, SesshoumaruxRin  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Takahashi-san is boss.  
**Summary:** Lord Nishi is bringing home his new wife – Lady Izayoi, humbly beautifully and obviously pregnant. Unfortunately, this does not sit well with most of his court, especially his eldest son and heir: Sesshoumaru. (AU.)

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2 – Enigma**

_I suspect I shall be busy tonight_.

For a moment she feels like the pampered princess she'd once been, almost ready to slam her fist against the futon, angry that he was choosing _business_ over things like _love_ and _wife_ and heck, even _pleasure_. But she caught herself before she managed to spit a whine through her teeth, remembering that it was that exact thing she hated about Nanka.

Busy yea, she allows herself to grumble in her mind however, glad nobody can hear her. Should be busy with me.

Izayoi watched her new husband slip from her gaze as the shoji shut. She sighed, pulling at her open kimono before disrobing from it entirely, tossing it too the side. "So much for a comfortable night alone."

The woman lay back on the bed, enjoying the feel of the silken sheets against her naked form. The ceiling above her was a dark wood; plain and unadorned, but the walls of the room were covered in weapons of all sorts, as well as the pelts, bones and fangs of Nishi's fallen rivals. At first, when she had seen her new room, it had been strange, even frightening. But then again, she was also sleeping in the bed of the man that had killed all those demons.

When she looked back at the fear of those remains, it all seemed rather idiotic.

"Anaylie," she called out, sitting up and pulling the sheet up her form to cover herself.

The demon female slid the shoji open and peered in, searching the darkness with her demonic sight for her mistress. "Milady?"

Another thing she'd had to force herself to get used to: demonic hand servants. She was used to seeing Rin's charming and smiling face when she needed to be dressed and undressed. Now she faced youkai women with long nails, fangs and horns.

Izayoi pulled a hand through her hair and sighed. "Could you possibly bring me some tea?" Her pretty face grew unusually sharp and she blinked furiously. "You _do_ have tea, right? Regular tea, without things like pig's blood or rabbit's eyes in it. . .?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask anymore, Milady," the demoness reminded gently, nodding her head. Anaylie smiled good-naturedly, and Izayoi remember why she had picked Anaylie for her handmaiden and not the other one that had been presented to her. "You're a Lady of the Western Territory now. And as for your question, most nobles drink either tea or sake, MiLady. Such drinks are unfitting for anyone but lowly oni."

Izayoi made a pained face. "Arigatou, Anaylie," she whispered, sighing dejectedly. "I'm sorry if I insulted you."

"Nothing of the sort, Milady." Anaylie gave a bow, before sliding the door shut again.

The human woman sighed again, reaching out to press a hand to the cooling dent in the pillow where Nishi's head had laid. _Sweet dreams, koishii._

It seemed like mere seconds later that the red-haired youkai handmaiden was opening the shoji door again, half-crawling on her knees towards her, as she placed a wooden tray in front of her, propped up on tiny wooden legs. Steam pooled from the delicate curving spout of the kettle.

"I can do –" Izayoi started, as the demoness started to pour tea for her, but was shaken off by the glance she was given.

Anaylie picked up the steaming cup of tea and offered it to Izayoi, who took it from her clawed fingers almost hesitantly before nodding her head slightly, whispering a soft "_Gomen_" before blowing on her tea and taking a quick sip.

"I do not understand you, Lady Izayoi," Anaylie finally said, shaking her head as she smoothed her hands daintily over her plain, periwinkle kimono. She observed the younger woman through long, thick lashes, blinking at her for a moment. "You were a princess before MiLord took you, were you not?"

Izayoi merely nodded.

"Then why do you protest at some of the smallest things?"

The young woman balked. "I do not, I don't understand."

Anaylie smiled, and Izayoi figured the smile would be almost friendly if not for the hint of fang-tips in the crease of her lips. "You insist that you can pour for yourself, something _no_ woman of nobility would do. You suspected by questioning demonic customs that you insulted me, and even _apologized_ for it." The demoness shook her head.

"I have seen women here before, MiLady," she admitted, shrugging slightly. "None stayed more than a few nights, and while I cannot betray My Lord's confidence, nor even admit completely knowing what went on between MiLord and the ladies in question; I do know what I can observe." Izayoi suddenly felt as she had, years before, when she had been just a child, watching as her mother's and father's friends watched her and Nanka play, or even eat.

Like a doll on display.

Anaylie smiled again, and almost chuckled. "You are a human woman, a cosseted noblewoman. Yet, out of all the ladies I've seen within Lord Nishi's lair, you are the only one, excluding than one other, who has not been openly frightened at the Lord's ghastly décor. Some have even fainted.

"Yet you kept whatever fears you had to yourself."

Izayoi felt at once better. While she had slightly been frightened by the decorations that littered her new mate's abode, she hadn't _fainted_.

The woman found herself smiling, before she narrowed her brown eyes calculatingly. "Who was the one other?"

Anaylie folded her hands again, before whispering, "Lord Nishi's first mate, Lady Chiyuri; Lord Sesshoumaru's mother."

* * *

**  
**

Nanka coughed quietly.

Takemaru sipped his tea lightly, staring at the kotatsu in front of him. Nanka sat beside him, clutching her hands tightly in her lap. Shimamura Yoshifumi sat across from them, absolutely quiet and absolutely staring. Then his face exploded in a broad, drunken grin.

"So, Takemaru?" Yoshi asked, waving his large hand imposingly. He took a large swig of sake from his bowl, before glancing at Nanka out of the corner of his eyes. "I mean, she's not Izayoi, but she's not _terrible_. It's hard to compare with Izayoi. But she's an. . . she's an. . . she's an _exotic_ beauty." He pointed drunkenly with a finger. He seemed to not notice his youngest daughter's awkwardness. "Aa! Like an acquired taste!"

Takemaru sat his tea back down and gave a small head bow. "As always, I will give you my answer with time."

"But Takemaru! This is all that I can give you. If you wish to marry into the Shimamura Clan, then you will have to deal with Nanka for your bride." The inebriated man shook his head. "Izayoi would have been a beautiful bride for you. But I think Nanka could make for a good home wife."

He smiled over his sake bowl indulgently. "Plus, there are always courtesans."

"I will give you my answer in due time, Yoshifumi-sama," Takemaru said, with force, his dark eyes burning slightly. "Now, if you will excuse me."

He bowed and left.

Nanka sighed, tears slipping down her face silently. "_Gomen nasai_," she managed, almost gasping as she gathered her skirts and tore from the room. She walked furiously down the hallway, brushing at her face with the back of her hand.

"Nanka-sama," a voice whispered, and she turned, watching as Takemaru motioned her towards the door out into the garden.

She sighed. "Takemaru-san, gomen, but I cannot –"

"Just come."

He reached out and she took his hand somewhat hesitantly, before being pulled to stand next to him, where he watched clouds roll lazily across the moon. He did not turn to look at her, merely stood there as he brought their hands up and laced their fingers together. "Your father is wrong, Nanka-sama," he murmured quietly. "He has never been a man of discretion or dexterity, and he lacks much in the manner of tact."

His head turned only slightly as he observed her sidelong. "If it is any consolation, I do plan on accepting his offer of marriage. That is, only if you'll accept. I do not want to force you into anything you do not wish to do."

Nanka took a deep breath and wiped the lingering tears on her cheeks with her other hand. "Arigatou, Takemaru-san," she whisper quietly, staring at the moon. "Arigatou."

* * *

**  
**

"If you bothered me to inform me of something idiotic, I'll have your balls on a platter."

Nishi slowly curled his arms in front of him, folding them eventually and resting them on his chest as he leaned against a wooden beam outside the door to Sesshoumaru's apartment-room. His silver hair blew slightly in the December breeze, but in his daiyoukai form barely even recognized the cold chill laced in the breeze. His citrine eyes were dark, glittering almost, in the dim light, and for a moment, the demons in front of him were reminded of why they were minor players.

Sesshoumaru, though, couldn't help but suppress a grimace.

His father was not _really_ angry with being bothered in the middle of the night. How often had Sesshoumaru himself run into his father's bedchambers, howling of some indignation or another, normally one that prompted the Western Lord into some sort of angry battle frenzy.

_This_ anger was from his night with his new Lady being disturbed.

The young heir did not even want to think on what things his father and his human mate had previously been doing.

"I swear to you, father," Sesshoumaru reassured, his own arms limp at his sides, though he almost wished he could fold his own arms across his chest. Unfortunately, the sheer indignation he'd receive from his friends, or the looks he'd get from his own father, if they thought he were attempting to copy his elder's pose would not be worth the comforting position. "This is a legitimate reason for, eh, inconveniencing you."

The daiyoukai glanced at his son.

Sesshoumaru blinked back at his father before turning his head sharply and staring furiously at Jigokuyaiba, who stood at his left.

The bat demon, who had been staring unceremoniously at his fingernails for the past few minutes, glanced up and smiled, the left corner of his mouth quirking upwards into an almost sly smirk. "Ah, yes, Lord Nishi," he said, abandoning whatever had entertained him about his hand before and forced a bow that came straight from his hips. "I was carrying about my patrol of your border, as I normally do—"

Rolling his eyes, Tsuinkaen leaned up against the post across from Nishi, on Jigo's left, looking far more comfortable than both Jigo and Sess combined could have accomplished. Sesshoumaru noted that the elder bat demon had replaced his steel mask over his face that made his breathing sound rather metallic.

"And I noticed a rather large assortment of human fodder passing by our perimeter." Jigo seemed to have noticed that his degrading human remark had darkened his lord's eyes by a fraction of a shade and almost stuttered. "They were going into the northern territory. It seemed rather curious to me, so I sent a messenger to Kaen. . ." He motioned vaguely for his twin to take over.

The demon sighed.

"I sent Misuto and Kasumi to go and do a little reconnaissance," Tsuinkaen continued, waving his gauntleted hand in the air before him. "And they spied something rather out of the ordinary."

Nishi's face contorted into a frown.

"They were holding a funeral."

"For Lady Izayoi," Jigo finished.

For a moment, Nishi stared ahead, his face impassive, though they could all tell that the cogs within his mind were fully functioning and spinning furiously. Then he made a face. His expression wasn't so much as angry as much as confused. His nose scrunched unattractively, eyes closing in thought. The three men around him went utterly quiet. Finally, he opened his eyes and blinked at the group.

"I expected a fight for her," Nishi admitted, shrugging his shoulders as much as somebody of his stature could. "But this move. . . I have known the Shimamura for centuries, even killed the Clan leader previous the current. Yoshifumi's moves are that of an idiot. They may no sense. What are his motives? I had understood they would disown Izayoi; it was one of the first circumstances I discussed with her. But to ignore the fact that I have taken her, not only from him, but as my own mate. To not lash out. . . It's un-human."

Sesshoumaru grunted in agreement.

Tsuinkaen clenched his first in anger. "Humans are egotistical and rash, but Lord Nishi," he started, glancing up from the ground, violet eyes flashing. "Yoshifumi is acting almost demonic. Biding his time. . . waiting until he thinks our guard is down."

"A demon's guard is never down," Sesshoumaru practically growled, glancing at his father. He crossed his arms now, angry. "To think that vermin like him could even _fathom thinking_ that he could trick a demon, a daiyoukai, a _lord_. It makes me want to rip his head off."

Nishi smiled approvingly. "That anger suits you, Sesshoumaru," he murmured pleasantly. "Don't lose it."

"The only question now," asked Jigo, "is whether or not we call their bluff."

They all glanced at each other before returning their eyes to their lord once more. "I would avoid this fight, if I could," he murmured, stroking his pale jaw with a finger. "If only for the sake of Izayoi. She'll lose kin."

Sesshoumaru hated how thoughts of his new mate kept his father from his own demonic bloodlust. It was unnatural.

"First, I'll send messengers to Akashi and Ssendra about my new mate. Leave them to question whether her death is a ruse or not. Daiyoukai Nishi would never falsely admit to taking a human woman as his mate _after_ her death."

The tone of his father's voice, the smirk. . .

The demon prince grinned to himself.

The father he'd grown up under was back, and working his magic as only he knew how.

"Anything you want sent to the shimamura Clan, Milord?" asked Tsuin, a twisted expression on his masked face.

Nishi shook his head. "Nothing, as of yet." Then his golden eyes lit up. "Better yet, send them a spy. One of your better ones, Tsuinkaen. Don't need any unnecessary blood-letting yet."

The demon's smile was evident in his violet eyes, even if the demons could not see it on his face. "Nami has been itching to get out after she broke her arm."

Nishi nodded absently. His mind was already back inside the bedroom, where his mate was. "Have her report to Sesshoumaru," he instructed, glancing at his son. The heir made a face, but nodded anyway, knowing that the kunoichi would take things seriously if he was involved.

"Good. Now leave me. I'll be around when I need to be."

The daiyoukai spun and walked back down the long hallway to his room. The young demons watched him slide the shoji open and then close it behind him.

Jigokuyaiba smirked and then gave his friend a saucy wink as he saluted with two fingers. "If you will all excuse me, I believe a vixen awaits my arrival." As if on his mere will, black wings unfurled from nowhere in the darkness behind the demon; seemingly sprouting through his cloak. He walked backwards out into the encircled garden, and rose effortlessly into the air, silent as a ghost.

As his brother lifted out of sight, Tsuin shook a gauntleted first slightly at his side. "I don't like this, Sesshoumaru," he whispered, just in case any prying eyes or listening ears were fixed on them. "Yoshifumi's actions are not normal by most regular war standards, let alone human standards. Many lesser demons would have leapt upon Nishi as soon as they had found their daughter's futon cold.

"The previous Shimamura leaders have never been smart. Why should intelligence suddenly spring from Yoshifumi's skull?"

"Unless it was _put_ there?" Sesshoumaru answered his friend's unspoken question with one of his own.

Tsuin grimaced behind his metal mask. "I would hate to think somebody is putting ideas into the mongrel's brain, but _who?_ That is the more operative question. I haven't heard of a challenge to your father since the panther devas. And they were put into their place without much force."

"Couldn't possibly be Ryuukotsusei?" Sesshoumaru had to ask, referencing the enemy his father had almost died to defeat nearly a few months earlier. "Some relative or lover to get revenge?"

"Dragons normally devour their parents," Tsuin remarked casually, "and sibling rivalry tends to thin out those ranks rather nicely. As for lover, it's a possibility, but I highly doubt it."

The two young demons fell into silence once again before Tsuin sighed and shook his head. "It'll be about time for my patrol," he muttered, almost annoyed, glancing out into the garden, swathed in silver moonlight. "Care to join me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's not like I'd get some sleep anyway."

* * *

**  
**

Lord Akaioushi made him just the _slight_ bit nervous.

Perhaps it was the fact that the bull demon looked exactly like that, a _bull_ demon. Complete with horns and thick, reddish-brown skin and everything.

Or then again, perhaps it was because his eyes were completely white and had no pupils.

The snake demon shifted uncomfortable when he was under his superior's gaze, but after a moment the bull demon stopped staring at him and merely walked past him, his large, clawed hands held out, cocked at an angle so that he could have an advantage if anything leapt out at him.

Sune merely blinked, wiping slightly at his face before following the demon.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" he risked questioning, figuring he should at least know if something was stalking them, or about to attack them. The snake demon paused, lifting his greatersword to a better vantage point, eyes focused on the demon in front of him in the darkness.

Quietly, the bull demon knelt, not answering the underling.

"What is it, Akaioushi-sama?" Sune-kuyasha asked again, edging close to the large demon, slightly perturbed at not having a clear view of what the demon was hunched over and not being answered.

The bull demon glanced over his shoulder before shifting to the side, allowing the snake demon to view the carcass more fully. It was a bulbous, bloated corps; a spherical demon, brownish-red like mud and smelling worse than a normal corpse. A large, gaping hole formed the devastated socket where an eye should have been; almost looking as though somebody had seized a huge spoon and scooped it out. Dozens of lifeless stalks sprouted from the top of the beast's head, some with their eyes still present, some torn off.

"It's a beholder," Akaioushi's voice was a deep base, almost human in mere nature if it wasn't so demonically deep.

Sune waved his hand in front of his nose hastily. "Fresh too." He wanted to vomit; the smell was so getting to him so bad.

"What could kill a beholder, let alone gut the eye out?" Sune's voice was almost in awe, but he nearly paled three shades of gray lighter as he thought about his words. Eye tyrants were nasty creatures, even when not pissed off.

A silver streak, like lightning, shot between the two demons. A petite, slender demon with long, pale lavender, almost silver hair stood up and dropped another carcass on top of the first.

"Ginsuki-sama?" _Nani_?" Sune sprung away, a hand covering his mouth.

"There's more," the woman said, her voice dreadfully soft, almost angry, and distinctly feminine. The large marmalade ears perched on top of her head, nestled in the divides of her hair, twitched nervously. "At least four more carcasses are back in quadrant D4."

Akaioushi grimaced, his fangs pressing painfully against his lips. "We've got a situation on our hands now," he murmured darkly, staring down at the dead beholders before him.

* * *

**  
**

Ah, yes, the dreaded words: School's Back In Session.

I have hard classes. All honors (except for math, but it's my worst subject, so that's like hard in an of itself), as well as two AP College-credit courses, Concert Choir, Latin 3, and Bio 2. I am a crazy girl.

I also started a Naruto fic as well (which I only plan on making about 9-10 chapters. So I'm working on that too.

Mrrr. I need a beta too. -whines-

- Hiko Mokushi


End file.
